Magic in Me
by PHYSCHOCHIC3
Summary: It's finally happened...Logan's mated! Read to see what happens next!


**I OWN THE EX-TEAM BY THE WAY; THIS IS THE SECOND M RATED STORY I'VE WRITTEN FOR THESE TWO! :)**

The Magic in Me- by PS

_Twenty Five miles East of New York_

Storm ducked behind a crate, just barely dodging the enraged Feara.

The mutant teenager's powers were on a rampage, making everything in her path become a shade of purple and shrivel into itself.

The girl's accomplices were fighting the X-men and were actually winning.

Cyclops was fighting the girl Seer, whose eyes glowed a neon green as she dodged his attacks and came back with combat skills.

Jean Grey was trying to hold up against the monster of a mutant Leo, whose furry mane called hair tried to entangle her.

Wolverine was holding up against a double attack. Morph, the girl who could enter your dreams was watching her teammate's back as Rex went in, morphed as a raptor to try and jump on the feral mutant.

The Ex-men had been quite a problem for a while now, and the X-men were tired of it.

Even though they were just teenagers the older mutants were enraged at their antics and were determined to put a stop to them.

Storm made a run for it as Feara touched her crate, the Ex-men's leader's voice cackled behind her, "you can't escape me Storm!"

The purple-haired girl ran after her and Storm pushed on, her eyes glowing ivory, conjuring up a storm.

She ran towards Wolverine, hoping that the storm would strike when she reached him.

Rex suddenly clipped the Wolverine's side, making him fall to the ground.

He scrambled to get up, and as Storm ran at full speed she looked back at Feara, then, suddenly, she tripped.

Wolverine glanced behind himself at the double attackers and ran into something.

He smacked the ground, but instead of meeting concrete he met something warm and moist.

He looked up, his grey eyes wide as he realized that he was on Storm, and that he was…kissing her!

Storm was frozen, Wolverine had landed on her hard, and now his lips had accidentally landed on hers in the fall.

Wolverine pulled back quickly and opened his mouth to apologize but suddenly stopped.

The white-haired goddess seemed to be engulfed in sunlight.

Her blue eyes seemed to bore into him, and he was enchanted by her figure underneath her suit.

Suddenly, Storm pushed him down and ducked under the huge pterodactyl that was swooping down upon them.

Wolverine growled at the prehistoric creature and grabbed it's foot, _how dare it try to hurt Storm?_

Storm suddenly felt her hair rise, she glanced at the sky and smiled.

The storm.

She glared at the two girls in front of her, Feara and Morph.

They leered back at her.

Storm raised her arms to the sky and brought down lightning, raining it down upon all of the Ex-men.

Feara and Morph fell to the ground, clutching themselves; Rex flew straight into a pole; Leo smacked the ground hard; and Seer covered her eyes desperately as she was hit.

All the X-men turned to stare at their friend, Jean was the first one to speak, "Great job Storm!"

The goddess smiled and shrugged, modestly, but Wolverine wouldn't have it, "that was amazing Storm!"

She gave him a timid smile which made his heart soar, _she likes me!_

Scott smiled at the team, "c'mon guys, lets go home…"

_Later On that Evening_

Ororo sighed happily as she towel-dried her hair.

After they had returned form the fight Xavier had told them to get some rest, since they would begin lessons again tomorrow.

The weather witch sighed to herself as she sat on her bed, making a cool wind drift through her open window.

It was the last day of summer, and she had barely done anything.

Fighting crime had taken up all of her time, and she hadn't gone back home to visit her mother as she thought she would have.

She was brought out of her thoughts by a small knock at her door.

She glanced at her clock, 11:45, much to late to be a student.

She folded her towel tighter around herself and opened the door, surprised to see Logan standing there, a small smile on his face.

She blinked, "yes Logan?"

Logan shivered as she said his name, her voice was so sweet!

"Hello 'Ro, I was wondering if you'd like to take a stroll with me in the gardens. I mean, since, you know, it's the last night of summer and all."

The ivory haired woman blinked again, then, "sure, let me get changed real quick."

Logan nodded and tried not to look at her towel clad form to much.

_In the Gardens- Minutes until Midnight_

She gazed up at the stars, smiling fondly at them and breathed in the cool summer air.

Logan stopped them beneath a large oak tree and sat down.

She followed his example and leaned back against the tree, still stargazing.

"You know, I miss my home."

He turned his head to look at her, "is it beautiful there?"

She nodded, her eyes glowing, "yes. I would often fly over the savannahs and gaze at the animals and trees. It was very relaxing."

He was intrigued, "I'm sure. Was it weird, growing up a goddess?"

She shook her head, "no, but it was…difficult. You had to make important decisions, and you had to make sure that everyone was happy at all times."

He grinned, "you still do the last one."

She smirked back, "old habits die hard."

They sat in silence for a few moments before he cleared his throat, "there is one reason I brought you out here tonight."

She turned her head to him, her eyes curious.

He took a deep breath and continued on, "I wanted to tell you something, it's about…what happened this afternoon."

She flushed, remembering her kiss from earlier, "really, Logan, it's no big deal, I-"

"No. I-I-this is hard to explain so I'll come right out and say it; Ororo, you're my mate!"

She stared at him for a full second before promptly passing out.

_An hour Later- the Medical Ward_

"She's your what?"

Logan winced as he looked at Jean, "I know, it's hard to swallow, but please, try to understand!"

Scott's brow was furrowed, "how can this be? You said that this would never happen!"

The feral mutant sighed, "no. I said it would most likely not happen. But, it has. My inner animal wants her. No, it needs her!"

Jean spoke quietly, staring at her unconscious friend, "but, does the man need her?"

Logan stared at the physic, his brow furrowed…

Ororo was trying to sleep, but, a voice was nagging at her, coaxing her to wake up and leave her warm slumber.

'_R-o, wake up. C'mon darling, wake up!_

Her cerulean blue eyes popped open and she inhaled deeply.

_Are you awake now?_

Her brow wrinkled, and she tried the same mental path, **no. leave me alone.**

There was a sound of mental laughter, and it annoyed the storm-brewer immensely, she tried to push the voice away, but it tutted at her.

_Ah-ah-ah. It doesn't work that way 'Ro. Now, come to me._

Ororo sat up in bed, **who are you?**

The voice was silent for a moment before answering, _your mate._

And then, the memories come rushing back to her…

_Hours Later- Logan's Room_

"You jerk! I can't believe this!"

Logan sat, enduring his mate's wrath, knowing that it helped to calm her nerves a bit.

He winced though, as she hit his chest, "how could you do this to me?"

_I didn't do it voluntarily._

She glared at him and caught her head in her hands, "stop doing that!"

He shrugged, "it's not my fault, please, try to understand. You're my mate. We're bound to one another; we can talk telepathically, and we'll soon be able to feel one another's feelings."

She fell into a chair, "oh no! No, no, no, no, no! Undo this!"

He sat beside her and took her hand, "I can't. I'm sorry."

She sputtered for a moment, then, she broke down into sobs. He pulled her close and rubbed her back, trying to soothe away her tears.

She stayed in his arms for hours, until he noticed he change in her heartbeat, slower and deeper.

He pulled back and carried her to his bed. She snuggled into the sheets, subconsciously inhaling his scent. He knew it calmed her.

He smiled down at her and grabbed one of his pillows, then proceeded to go and sleep on the couch…

_The next Day_

Ororo snuggled closer to the warmth next to her.

The thing next to her growled and her waist was clutched tighter, but she lightly tapped the growler and they settled down into a deep purr.

She sighed happily and buried her face into the pillow.

Except the pillow was warm, cuddly, and smelled wonderful.

She opened her eyes and sat up, making the person next to her groan quietly.

She slowly turned her head and found herself wrapped around the body of Logan. Her mate.

She gasped and stumbled out of the bed.

Logan sat up, his hair sticking up in all directions.

He looked to the side of the bed and was surprised to see Ororo on the floor.

She glared up at him, "what are you doing?"

He shivered, her voice was husky from sleep, he shrugged down at her, "sleeping."

She got up on her knees and continued to glare at him, "I _meant_, what are you doing on the bed?"

He flopped back down on the blankets and pillows, "like I _said, _sleeping."

She hissed and Logan snickered quietly to himself, but she heard it.

She got up and pushed him, making him fall off the bed.

He moaned as she laughed in triumph.

But, the next thing she knew her back was on the floor, and Logan was above her, his face fierce.

He glared at her and growled, "you wanna play darlin'?"

She looked up at him, her eyes wide, and her slim frame quivering.

He inhaled deeply and froze. _She's aroused. By me!_

Ororo's eyes widened at that and he cursed himself, he had forgotten that she could hear him.

He leaned down, but her hand came up and rested itself on his lips, "no. Not now."

He whimpered at her and she smiled at the sound.

He got off of her and she pushed herself up off the ground, "I'll see you later Logan, remember, classes start today."

He cursed to himself, _when will I see you again?_

She paused, a far away look in her eyes, "tonight, we'll have dinner in my room. Seven o'clock."

And with that she got up and walked away, her white hair trailing along behind her, leaving a sweet scent in her path…

_That Evening-Six o'clock_

"What should I wear?"

Ororo shifted through her wardrobe, trying to pick out the perfect outfit for her dinner date with Logan.

Jean looked through her jewelry box, "what does it matter, he's your mate, he'll love you no matter what you wear."

Ororo sighed, "I know. But, I at least want to make an effort."

Jean got up and looked in her closet, "wear this."

Ororo blushed, "no-way!"

_Seven o'clock_

Logan knocked on his mate's door and tried not to breathe to much of her scent in, but that was nearly impossible.

After a moment, the door opened, revealing a flushed Ororo.

His eyes trailed down to look at her vestments; she wore a little, silk, black dress that hugged her curves. Her heels were sky-high, adding onto her impressive height.

He breathed in a shaky breath, "you look amazing."

He could have sworn he saw her blush, "thanks. Come on in."

He entered the room and her scent engulfed all of his senses.

His loins caught on fire and his mouth watered at the scent of her.

Her bed was inviting and he glanced at her, the beast contemplating on how to best get her over there.

She went and grabbed a bottle of wine out of her small refrigerator; she laughed at his expression, "don't worry, I have beer for you."

He smiled at her, stalking towards her, "you know me to well."

She looked at him, her eyes half-lidded, "maybe."

He paced closer still to her, watching her like a predator would it's prey.

She stood planted in her spot, "well, are you going to do it or not?"

He blinked at her, "what?"

She rolled her eyes, "I know you want me Logan. If you want to do something then go ahead and do it."

He blinked again, then growled. He was in front of her in a second and he leaned down, watching her with heated eyes.

Then, their lips met.

Fire and electricity traveled throughout both of their bodies and she pulled him closer to her.

He caught her hips in her hands and growled, the rumble in her own chest.

She sighed into his mouth and tugged on his hair, making him lower his head farther down to her.

She pulled away, her eyes the color of the sea after a storm, **take me Logan, my beast, my mate.**

He growled and enveloped her in his arms and deposited her gently on the bed, crawling up her body.

She stared at him, her breath labored and her body hot and trembling.

He leaned down on his elbows and smiled gently at her, "my mate."

She smiled back, her plump lips curving, "_my _mate."

He purred to her and removed her heels, "I'll be gentle, I promise."

She rubbed herself against him, "don't be, be yourself Logan."

He nodded and rumbled again, then, in one clean sweep, tore off her dress.

He removed his own clothes and turned back to her once he had removed every stitch of clothing.

She stared at him and a grin that was pure male satisfaction curved his lips.

He covered her body and she put her arms around his neck, anchoring herself, he pressed a kiss to her lips, "ready?"

She nodded and he entered her in one fierce movement.

She gasped, seeing stars; but Logan was there, dropping kisses against her neck and chest, and smoothing her sides, "shh, I'll take care of you."

She nodded for him to move and he groaned and pushed himself out, then back in, careful not to hurt her.

After this happened slowly for a few minutes she squirmed, "faster!"

He obliged and drove into her harder, impaling himself upon her.

She cried out and bit his shoulder as she found her release, and he followed a moment later, biting the skin between her neck and shoulder.

He flipped them over so that he wasn't crushing her.

She stared down at him, her eyes blissful, "that was incredible, _mate._"

He smiled at her, "yes, it was."

She sighed into his chest happily, "I love you Logan."

He kissed the top of her head, "I love you too Ororo."

She smiled up at him, but gasped as she felt him twitch, still hard inside of her.

He stared at her, his gray eyes hungry, she gasped once more, "again?"

He grinned, "healing factor darlin'."

And with that he flipped them over…

**YAY! I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT! SORRY IT'S TAKEN ME SO LONG! ANYWAYS, THANKS FOR READING, PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


End file.
